HoTD: Nether apocalypse
by BloodyFalcon187
Summary: This is way worse than a zombie apocalypse, because you can barricade yourself somewhere and be momentarily safe, but the best thing you can do in a Nether apocalypse, is hide. How will they fight for survival in this unforgiving environment with unpredictable people and monsters lurking everywhere? (TakashixSaeko ReixHisashi KohtaxSaya)


NOTE:** This would be considered a High school of the dead crossover of the game "Nether" but fanfiction does not have a "Nether" archive. I highly suggest either playing the game or watching a few youtube videos of it before reading this.**

"This_ is way worse than a zombie apocalypse, because we could barricade our selves somewhere and be safe momentarily, but the best thuing you can do in a Nether apocalypse is hide." _Takashi's words made everyone feel even more nervous and scared as they realized he was right. Saeko looked to her right to see 3 people armed with shotguns in the distance trying to defend themselves from behind a a debris barricade but the Nether's didn't even need to try to break through, they could just dive into the ground as if it was a swimming pool and disappear, then jump out of the ground behind you without you even knowing and claw your throat out. And that is exactly what they did. They tore away at the men, they screamed and panicked trying to fight them off but all it did was bring more. Their shotgun shots echoing through out the area and several Nether's were screeching in response to bring in more of their kind to kill them. Hirano, Saeko, Rei, Saya, and Shizuka looked at Takashi as if lost but they only got even more scared when they saw his emotionless face as if disconnected to reality.

"Takashi, Takashi! TAKASHI!" Rei yelled pleading for him to respond.

"We're fucked." Takashi said with no sense of hope in his voice...

* * *

_3 days earlier..._

"What a bunch of bullshit." Takashi mumbled as his head lay on his arm that rested on the rail.

"That's so stupid." A voice said from behind. Takashi grunted and turned around to see Saya standing behind him. Takashi sighed in annoyance because he knew what was coming next. _Oh great j__ust some more encouragement from probably the number one bitch in the school, but despite that we still are pretty much best friends since childhood. _Takashi thought to himself.

"What do you wan't?" Takashi asked not really wan'ting an answer.

"Every time you have to face something you come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own pity corner, good god." Saya commented.

"The first semester just started how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She asked.

"I'm probably not going to." Takashi retorted. Saya made a face of concern which Takashi noticed, he look directly at her to see if his eyes weren't lying to him. Saya immediatly looked away and changed her facial expression. In his head, Takashi smiled. _At least she's concerned and cares about me._ She sighed and began to walk away to go down a flight of stairs but stopped half way.

"Takashi..." she said without turning around to face me.

"Yeah...?" He responded.

"Try harder...okay...?" She said. Before I could answer she walked away leaving me to my thoughts again.

"Okay..." Takashi mumbled to himself. Something bright red caught Takashi's eye. On a roof top Takashi saw some kind of black alien like creature with bright red eyes that shined a beam on the ground like a spot light.

"What the fuck?" Takashi said as he stared at the creature. The red beam darting around as if searching for something. Some PE teachers were walking by the gate when it's eyes darted over and the red lights from it's eyes landed right on them. The teachers saw the red spot lights on them and looked up the creature looking down on them, all of a sudden it seemed to dive down and disappear into the rooftop of the building.

"Wha-what the fuck was that?!" Takashi said loudly. The creature jumped out of the ground behind them and grabbed one of the teachers from behind and began clawing him and tearing him to shreds. The teacher screamed violently as it dug it's claws into him and tore off his limbs, the other PE teachers ran for their lives while Takashi froze in fear and watched in horror. Takashi's muscles twitched every time the teacher screamed but he couldn't move, then finally Takashi broke free of the shock and stiffness and took off running up the stairs to the class room were Rei and Hisashi were. _I've got to get her out of here! I've got to get her somewhere safe!_ He internally screamed. Takashi came bursting through the door suprising everyone except the teacher.

"Komuro, you really couldn't be happy with just skipping my class?" The teacher said disinterested as to why he came bursting in. Most of the other kids laughed at teachers comment and whispered to eachother, Takashi didn't really care what the teacher said or anyone else for that matter.

"Come on Rei we have to get out of here now!" Takashi yelled as he grabbed onto her am and yanked her up from her seat.

"What!?" She yelped in response.

"Dude, what are you doing!?" Hisashi said loudly.

"Hisashi come on, we got to go NOW!" Takashi said, he was about to run off but Hisashi grabbed his arm.

"What is going on Takashi!?" He asked.

"People just got killed at the front gate by some kind of monster." Takashi said.

"Are you on drugs?" Hisashi asked in disbelief.

"NO! And even if I was where would I be getting them?" Takashi answered.

"I don't know you tell me." Hisashi retorted. Takashi threw an uppercut to Hisashi's jaw, it hit him hard and knocked him back into his seat. Everyone watched in shock as they saw the kendo captain get taken down by a single hit from Takashi.

"What are you doing Takashi!?" Rei screamed. Just then they could hear something screeching loudly and violently outside. They all heard this which prompted Hisashi to talk.

"It's alright Rei, I believe him. Let's go." Hisashi said realizing how serious Takashi was.

* * *

They ran out of the classroom and into the hallway, Hisashi led the way to his locker to grab some things.

"What, did you forget something?" Takashi asked

"If what you said is true we are going to need some weapons right?" The grey haired boy answered.

"Makes sense." The brown spiky haired boy answered. Hisashi pulled out a metal baseball bat for Takashi, nunchuks for himself and a broken end of a mop for Rei which could be used as a spear. They were about to move when the school intercom turned on.

"Attention, all students must evacuate the school immediatly follow your teachers instructions and evacuate now!" Rei and Hisashi went wide eyed as they now had full proof that Takashi wasn't lying. The sound of a creature screeching loudly in the school and through the intercom made them cover their ears followed by the sound of a wall being busted down and roaring.

"What the fuck." Hisashi mumbled as he listened. They could the teacher that was speaking through the intercom get torn to shreds followed by roars and screeches it was enough to drive you insane.

"That's our cue!" Takashi shouted as he grabbed them both and sprinted down the hallway.

"Wait, Takashi we should go on the roof." Hisashi said.

"The roof, why?" Rei questioned.

"Let the the kids panic and swarm out the building to their deaths, while we go on top and look down on whats going on and plan what to do." Those words made Takashi and Rei shiver nervously.

* * *

The three high school students ran onto the roof and began to take in what they were seeing. Buildings were on fire cars tumbled over some on top of each other people killing each other and creatures tearing them apart. Police down in the streets were have an all out war with the creatures but it didn't last long before they got overwhelmed and torn apart. They all heard a loud noise and turned around to see a building collapse killing several of those creatures and people. Screams of humans mixed with the screams of dying monsters and screeching creatures was ear piercing, it was the kind of thing that would be burned into your head for the rest of your life.

"Holy shit, it's happening everywhere!" Takashi yelled. They all just continued to watch in terror as if nothing mattered besides seeing what was going on. Wind began to blow hard and a loud noise came from above, as they looked up they saw 3 J.S.D.F Black Hawk helicopters in formation. A flock of odd looking white flying creatures flew at the Black Hawks, the door gunners game out and began firing at the wave of flying creatures killing some but one of the helicopters got overwhelmed. They pulled the left door gunner out and burned him to a crisp with fire breath then some also grabbed on and violently ripped him apart, while others flew into the aircraft and killed the rest off. The Black Hawk went into a nose dive and crashed into a building causing it to collapse. Rei jumped and whimpered something incoherent and Hisashi held her attempting to comfort her.

* * *

Inside the school...

Kohta Hirano and Saya Takagi hold up in a room momentarily as Kohta uses his crafting skills to modify a nail gun, balancing the weight, adding a butt stock and crude sights, Kohta now has his battle weapon for the time being. Saya stood quietly listening to the chaos outside nervously while Kohta crafted his new battle weapon. Finishing with his new weapon Kohta immediatly had to use it, as one of those flying creatures tried to fly in through the window and attack them. Saya screamed making Kohta jump, he turned around and it was right in his face.

"Hirano!" Saya screamed as she saw the creature. Kohta quickly reacted, shooting it in the face twice he then slamed the window down on it. Now stuck, the creature begins shooting fire out it's mouth at them both, Kohta moves backwards on instinct but trips and lands on his back. The creature not forces the window open and flies at Kohta to kill him but he quickly countered. Kohta swung his arm forward, slamming his nail gun into it's face knocking it back and stunning it, now back on his feet he unloads a barrage of nails at it's face, every time a nail hit, it screamed.

After killing the creature Kohta turned around with some of the monsters blood on his face, he was panting heavily and had a look of fear in his eyes. Both Saya and Kohta made eye contact and stayed like that for a minute straight until they heard the helicopter crash into a building.

"Can you grab the bag of nails over there and the extra strips too?" Kohta asked innocently. Nether apocalypse or not, Saya was still going to be Saya...

"Excuse me, what makes you think you can order me around, you are nothing to me!" Saya shouted.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Kohta pleaded.

"Alright..." She said sighing in defeat.

* * *

Hisashi, Rei, and Takashi walked down the stairs while discussing what to do.

"Alright, we've made plans on how to get to our places but where do we go first?" Rei questioned. Takashi faked a positive attitude and turned around to face them both.

"To my place, nobody is there so all I really need to do is get a couple things, we can stock up on supplies there and meet up with other survivors on the way." Takashi said optimistically

Hisashi smiled with hope as he saw his friend so optimistic. "Alright, sounds good." Hisashi agreed.

"Yeah, let's go." Rei said agreeing while smiling.

"Wait, what about your parent's?" Rei asked.

"We can't contact them because too many phones are being used at the same time right now, so we can't contact them that way, my mom won't get home until 5:00 and my Dad is out of town on a business trip. Besides, they got on my nerves." Takashi said jokingly. They all shared a small chuckle something that wouldn't happen much anymore. (Oh what am I saying, funny shit happens all the time in High school of the dead.) With that, they all bolted down the stairs to their destination with hope in their hearts.


End file.
